universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 3
General Changes: * Implemented Interoperable cross-play between Xbox and PC players in Ranked, * Quickmatch and Conquer the World modes. * Team voice chat fixed so that communication between players is on a team basis during tactical combat * Fixed an issue where difficulty for Achievements was not being tracked correctly resulting in cases where Achievements might not always unlock. * Fixed an issue where the Corruptors would not fire on enemies within their attack radius. * Fixed an issue where Defilers would walk in place if the Project Radiation ability was targeted to close to them. * Fixed an issue where Collectors would stop collecting because they were trying to reach resources outside the playable area. * AI players are now added to custom multiplayer sessions with unique color and team settings. * In replays objects should no longer be tinted as if under the fog of war. * Implemented a quality of service check for multiplayer games to improve game matching, especially in Conquer the World mode. * Fixed an issue where Altea's aura would not un-phase enemy units. * Fixed an issue where Avengers would take zero pop-cap. * Fixed an issue where cloaked units that have been in the sight radius of a Sight-linked unit loose their ability to cloak until Sight link is removed. * Fixed an issue that was having a Conquer the World player leave the session if the other player disconnected BEFORE the stats results could be reported, preventing the player who remained connected from getting the win. * Fixed an issue where the light/dark mode was not properly reset during a tactical battle restart. * Fixed an issue where units selected in a group would not respond to orders if some were locked down by a Hacker. * Forged Alliance Achievement Renamed to Peacebringer. Requires the player to defeat 2 ranked game or CTW opponents on the opposite platform. ;Xbox 360 Specific Changes: * Performance optimizations. * Fixed a random game freeze issue related to particles. * Fixed a random game freeze related to voice chat. * Fixed several Out of Sync issues, including a high-latency issues which would cause the game to go OOS instead of correctly waiting for players. * Added Guard mode to the special ability carousel. * Added Patrol mode to the special ability carousel. * Fixed an issue where network selection lag would cause the carousel to never come up. * Fixed an issue where the build queues selected from the Command carousel would randomly disappear in battle. * Fixed an issue with paint select decal selecting units outside its radius. * Mirabel now plays her unit responses. * Fixed an issue with Foo cores not adhering to double-click movement rules. * Fixed an issue where Hackers were able to be built without the Science Center. * Fixed the invisible radar map issue in the Novus Homeworld tutorial. * Fixed an issue where the A button might appear behind something in the Novus patch menu. * If saving a replay to a full memory unit an appropriate error message is now displayed. * Players can no longer incorrectly bring up the pause menu at the battle end screen. * Multiplayer is now properly paused when the Battle End Screen is activated after the game is over, so you don't get continuing sound and rumble effects. * Fixed an issue that was causing the skirmish lobby to force the pop cap *UP* to 60 if you added 3 AI even if your chosen pop cap was less than 60. * Fixed an issue where the Y button prompt appears off the Radar Map and fails to function when maximum build cap is reached. * Fixed an issue with accepting an invite while the attract movie is up. * Fixed issue with white texture showing up for the neutral detection array's scan pulse ability. ;PC Specific Changes: * Added Patrol mode via hotkey: Ctrl+A * Added progress bars to display unit/upgrade production in tactical and global modes. * Added multi-threaded support for systems with multi-core processors providing a large performance increase on those systems. * Research now available in Single Player Campaign. * Fixed an issue where using a laptop with a touchpad containing a horizontal and verticals scroll touch option would break the mini-map. * Fixed an issue where the help text would display off screen. * Fixed an issue where dropdown text would get cut off at extremely high resolutions. * Fixed an issue where tooltips for the capture ability would give an incorrect time. * We now hide the Private Game combo box when hosting, so you must make the decision about hosting a private game when you first create the session ... you can't change your mind later. * Fixed an issue which was preventing disconnected game notices from ever being displayed. * Game now pauses when LIVE dialog screen is up. * Fixed an issue which was causing multiplayer games from ending properly if the game was minimized when the battle ended. In Conquer the World this could prevent a player from being awarded a territory in some cases. * We now check save files to make sure they haven't been corrupted on the PC. * Fixed an issue where the game would crash when holding ALT key while loading and saving a game. * Fixed an issue with the research tree and other menus closing intermittently while in a MP game. ;Novus Balance Changes: * Hackers now autonomously lock down targets in range. * Constructors now repair 14% faster. * Increased Constructor’s FOW reveal by 20%. * Reduced Constructor’s build time from 18 to 13 seconds. * Reduced Constructor’s price from 650 to 500. * Increased Constructor’s crush defense from 10 to 30. * Increased Founder’s Prowess health from 900 to 1100. * Increased Founder’s FOW reveal range in Prowess mode. * Increased Founder’s health from 500 to 650 in performance mode. * Decreased Vertigo’s FOW by 10%. * Increased Vertigo’s health from 700 to 775. * Increased Vertigo’s guard radius by 15%. * Increased Mirabel’s base weapon damage by 20%. * Decreased Mirabel’s Snipe recharge from 55 to 52 seconds. * Increased Mirabel’s missile damage volley by 10%. * Increased Mirabel’s missile speed by 10%. * Decreased Mirabel’s missile range by 25%. * Increased Amplifier’s movement speed by 10%. * Changed Amplifier’s armor from light to heavy. * Decreased Amplifier’s global cost from 450 to 400. * Decreased Amplifier’s tactical cost from 900 to 800. * Decreased Amplifier’s build time from 28 to 26 seconds. * Increased Amplifier’s guard range by 15%. * Increased Amplifier’s crush from 6 to 21. * Increased Field Inverter’s FOW reveal by 15%. * Decreased Field Inverter’s global cost from 600 to 500. * Decreased Field Inverter’s tactical build time from 30 to 28 seconds. * Increased Field Inverter’s guard range by 25%. * Increased Field Inverter’s shield mode walk speed by 25%. * Increased Field Inverter’s damage by 15%. * Decreased Hacker’s speed by 15% * Increased Hacker’s guard radius by 20% * Increased Hacker’s cost from 500 to 600. * Decreased Hacker’s max targeting range on lockdown ability by 15% * Increased Ohm’s max attack range by 25%. * Increased Ohm’s run speed by 10%. * Increased Ohm’s health by 15%. * Increased Ohm’s guard radius by 20%. * Decreased Corruptor’s cost from 600 to 500. * Increased Corruptor’s guard radius by 20%. ;Hierarchy Balance Changes: * Increased Kamal’s health 900. * Decreased Kamal’s FOW reveal by 20% * Increased Nufai’s health from 700 to 750. * Increased Nufai’s guard radius by 15% * Increased Defiler’s cost from 775 to 850. * Increased Defiler’s build time from 26 to 30 seconds. * Increased Defiler popcap from 3-5 (updated) * Increased Saucer’s guard radius by 10% * Increased Saucer’s popcap from 3 to 4. * Decreased Saucer’s build time from 30 to 28 seconds. * Decreased Saucer’s cost from 825 to 750. * Increased Saucer’s speed by 10%. ;Masari Balance Changes: * Decreased Light Mine damage by 50% for standard and upgraded figment mines. * Increased Charos, Zessus, Altea and Disciple’s guard radius by 15% * Increased Zessus’ health from 800 to 850. * Decreased Altea’s walk speed for both light and dark modes by 15% * Increased Altea’s health from 600 to 725